


Best of both worlds

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bisexual Viktor Nikiforov, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Desk Sex, F/M, Female Katsuki Yuuri, Insecurities, Masturbation, Office, Office Relationship, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Oral Sex, Sort of..., Top Victor Nikiforov, True Mates, intersex omega, you’ll see!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a world where Omegas and alphas are seen as other worldly to us humans, Katsuki Yuuri struggles with the body he was born with.To most, Yuuri is a man, but to those close to him, she is a woman.Basically a fic in which Yuuri is a rare intersex omega, who tries to keep his/her actual sex a secret from the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea, that Yuuri was born an omega, however in this world omegas are actually women who go through puberty of both genders.  
> So omegas look male on the outside, but are mainly women, and because of society’s outlook on omegas and alphas, most tend to keep their identity secret.
> 
> Btw this is my first fic( pwese be nice)

Working in an office sucks, as Yuuri would tell you.  
Long hours, bad pay, annoying people, it was the pits!

But it was all worth it just to look at the most beautiful man imaginable; Viktor Nikiforov.  
He had bluey gray eyes, platinum blonde hair and fantastic body! Oh that body! As much as Yuuri liked the suit; it was always nice to dream about the detailed muscles on that broad back, that firm yet shaped backside, oh but how big is his-

“Hiya, Yuuri!”

A familiar voice snapped Yuuri from his impure thoughts.

“Hay, Thai guy!” Replied Yuuri.

“How ya feeling?” Pitchit asked.

“Good...well, aside from the fact that my vagina is spewing blood and making a mess in my-“

“T.M stinking I, man!” Pitchit cried to silence Yuuri.

Pitchit was one of the few acquaintances Yuuri knew who was also an omega. It was nice to know someone who understood Yuuri’s situation, but they both knew if they both weren’t omegas, they’d still be the best of friends.

“Watch out Yu, Viktor is coming over.” Pitchit smirked looking at Yuuri with the most knowing look in his eyes. Yuuri just narrowed his eyes back, and before he could say a comment about Christophe, Viktor came to Yuuri’s desk.

“Afternoon Mr Nikiforov” they both greeted in sync.

Viktor looked at them emotionless and said “Are those papers you were assigned finished?” 

Yuuri and Pitchit were a bit taken aback by Viktor’s question. Yuuri replied by saying “yes sir, anything else we need to do?”

“No” Viktor began, then said “It seems you’ve both finished your jobs” Viktor shrugged “You both may as well go home”

Pitchit and Yuuri both looked at each other, not really knowing what to say, but didn’t question anything. “Thank you sir” they both replied, but less in sync due to the atmosphere of the conversation.

Viktor nodded, but didn’t verbally reply. As he walked off, Yuuri and Pitchit, gave each other a confused look.

-~(:::::<|>::::)~-

After packing up their things, and baring each other a goodbye, Pitchit and Yuuri went their separate ways.

On the bus ride home, Yuuri was pondering on Viktor’s behaviour that day. What would cause him to be like that? Or another question was who would cause him to be like that?

~25 minutes later~

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Yuuri thought about how much longer it’ll be until someone other than friends and family found out about her true biology.  
She saw the dried blood between her inner thighs and sighed.  
‘Why do you have to hide yourself like this?’ Thought Yuuri.

After a quick shower, Yuuri went to bed and dreamt about a certain Russian alpha.

(End of story/ explanation)

Omegas are actually technically women who had developmental difficulties in the womb, which caused their to morph with their urethra, to create a penis like result, However, omegas somehow are more fertile than the average female.  
Another factor to the omega, is that their appearance appears male, due to the hormone levels being higher than ordinary humans, both in their testosterone and estrogen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look at Viktor’s side of the story.

This time of day was the worst. It was so quiet that your mind would wonder.

> To Viktor, that was a problem. Time to himself meant his mind would ponder.
> 
> ‘What could she be doing?’
> 
> ‘Does she miss me?’
> 
> ‘Can we fix this?’
> 
> All theses questions, Viktor knew was best unanswered.
> 
> Alexandra was a great girl. She had shiny auburn hair, deep blue eyes which were darker than Viktor’s and she had a lovely laugh. Viktor could have kept all this. And yet he couldn’t help himself. While he did not really do anything wrong, he had a habit of checking out hot girls And guys.
> 
> Viktor remembered the day he came out as bi to her. She seemed okay with it, albeit a little hesitant about dating a guy who also liked men. But clearly Alexandra was not okay with it. She would always pull a face of discomfort whenever they checked out a guy at the same time. It wasn’t that Viktor was checking someone out, they both were guilty of having wondering eyes.
> 
> The problem was that they would both think the same guy was handsome.
> 
> Even though she knew Viktor was bisexual, she was still taken back. It had gotten to a stage where, Alexandra was making any excuse to not see Viktor. She would warn to her friends lies that Viktor was cheating on her, and having group sex.
> 
> One top of that, she went as far as to tell people Viktor had STDs, which Viktor certainly did not. While on his train of vengeful thoughts, Viktor accidentally broke his pen and got ink on his desk.
> 
> “Shit!” Viktor verbally cursed under his breath.
> 
> As Viktor cleaned up the inky mess, a certain Swiss man let himself in the office.
> 
> “You thinking about her again?” Came Chris’s accented voice, vibrating to Viktor’s ears. Viktor turned round to see his best friend looking sympathetic “How could I not?” Viktor asked rhetorically “She nearly ruined my career”. “This isn’t good for you. Maybe it’s time for someone new” Replied Chris. Viktor paused turned to Christophe and asked “be my wingman?” “Always” Replied Chris.
> 
>  
> 
> ~-(:::<>:::)-~
> 
>  
> 
> Bored Yuuri was very bored indeed. She needed to do something about it. Yuuri reached for her phone and began typing.
> 
>  
> 
> To Thai Guy: let’s go clubbing!💃🏽
> 
>  
> 
> To Yuuri-chan: Yasss!
> 
>  
> 
> To Yuuri-chan: are you going as her or him?
> 
>  
> 
> To Thai guy: Her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, whether they’re questions or criticism, I really don’t mind.
> 
> Also kudos please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri just so happens to see Viktor at the same club.
> 
> Plus Viktor sees the true Yuuri

The two Omegas were getting ready for a well deserved night out.

Pitchit wore a red mini dress with blue heels, while Yuuri did a switched version, wearing a blue mini dress and red heels.

After doing their makeup ( but really it was Pitchit doing that job ) the two omegas got going to Club cherry pop n lock.

Once they entered the club, they were already getting attention from all the men. Some just stared, while others tried to be discreet when talking about them to their friends, but ended up looking really thirsty.

It was these moments in Yuuri’s life that made her feel great. She looked sexy and she felt sexy too.

Making their way across the dance floor to the bar, the two omega’s shimmied their way through the sweat drenched bodies rubbing against each other. Some guys wolf whistled, while others attended to grind against them, which Pitchit and Yuuri managed to avoid.

Once they reached the bar, the two Asians ordered some colourful alcoholic beverages. After talking shade about other people at work, the drinks were starting to take the edge of their minds.

Looking at some of the hotties on the dance floor, Yuuri and Pitchit gave each other a look that they both knew what time it was “boy fishing”. A game in which Pitchit and Yuuri would play along with whatever guy approached them, dance and grind against them, and then leave them hanging let them go amongst the crowd.

Pitchit found a guy with ginger spiked hair, and a beard. He had tattoos and piercings, he also had a bit of a dad bod going on. The ginger guy began to notice Pitchit’s interest in his tattoos, and was more than happy to dance with the Thai boy/girl.

Yuuri however had more conventional tastes in her men. She went for a man with a skinny yet muscular build, nice biceps, pale skin, blond hair and blue eyes.

The blond man looked Scandinavian, but Yuuri didn’t care, the guy was super sexy and Yuuri wanted a piece of the action.

After a while Pitchit got bored and sober, it was time to abandon this one off and get a drink, find another guy and repeat the cycle. Pitchit skilfully managed to lose the guy amongst the sea of dancing clubbers.

Meanwhile, Yuuri was beginning to get a tad bit attached to the guy, leading him to subconsciously dance with someone he knew he probably shouldn’t.

The blue eyed boy leaned to Yuuri’s ear, and whispered into the shell “What’s your name, beautiful?” The guy had a nice accent.

‘Oh no’ thought Yuuri. 

This wasn’t good.

Yuuri took the risk of outing herself, and said “ My name is Yuuri.” Trying to make her voice higher pitched, and more feminine.

The Scandinavian guy backed away from the omega, and cursed in a foreign language. He looked angrily at the Japanese girl/boy and growled the words “Do you get a kick from tricking men, huh?” 

‘Oh boy, am I in trouble’ Yuuri knew she should’ve gone to some gay club and pretended to be a trans man.

“No honestly, I’m not that kind of girl!” Cried Yuuri, this made everyone around them turn in their direction.

It appeared that the other clubbers believed the blonde man, and began to shout crude profanities at Yuuri.

Tears rolled down Yuuri’s blush smudged cheeks. How humiliating.

It only escalated when the blonde man grabbed Yuuri’s wrist. 

This had to be some kind of nightmare.

Shaking violently in her heels, Yuuri thought about how she was always told to keep her biology a secret by her friends and family, to keep her safe.

All of a sudden, a large hand firmly gripped the man threatening Yuuri, and practically threw him across the floor. 

While Yuuri had her eyes closed, she heard a familiar Russian accent, shouting angrily at the Scandinavian man.

And then Yuuri opened her eyes.

Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le gasp!
> 
> Please comment and send Kudos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri meet each other at Cherry pop n lock.

Chris and Viktor got to the club wearing tight grey tee shirts, super skinny blue jeans, and Armarni black loafers.

“There’s this new place I’ve been hearing people go crazy about, called “cherry pop n lock”. Ever heard of it?” Chris asked his best friend, as they entered through the pulsating doorway.

“Chris, you know I haven’t been clubbing since...her” replied Viktor reluctantly.

Chris rolled his eyes “She is the reason we’re coming here anyway”

Making their way to the dance floor, Chis tapped Viktor’s shoulder to grab his attention, as Viktor turned round, Chris was pointing to a group of pretty young twinks.

“You want a shot at a guy Vik? You could make any man swoon, even me” laughed Chris.

Viktor wondered about the possibility of dating men again. While it hadn’t been a while, he was with Alexandra for a good amount of time. “Sure, why not” shrugged Viktor.

As they approached the sea of people lost in the music, the group of twinks cast their eyes on Viktor and Christophe with smiles of delight.

“Hey, baby” one of them said while being quite handsy and forward with his flirting with Viktor.  
“You look good enough to eat, but I’m not a cannibal, so I’ll have to just swallow your dick.”

‘What kind of a pick up line was that?’ Viktor thought to himself. Needless to say he wasn’t impressed.

Looking for his friend, Viktor found Chris in a similar situation, with a young man making watermelon seed jokes, and touching him up.

Trying to find a way out of his current situation, he thought of a real good turn off question “do you know where the bathroom is?”

The boy feeling him stopped with an unimpressed look on his face. 

“Yeah, it’s on your first left, straight ahead.” One of the boys pointed out with a disappointed sounding tone in his voice.

“Good thinking Vik” Chris patted his friend on the back as they walked away from the group of twinks.

 

~-(:::<>:::)-~

 

After some much needed alcohol, Viktor and Chris made their way to the dance floor.

They danced like the pros they were. It reminded them of their rebellious teenage years, when they would sneak to the club without their parents knowing, and kiss as many older men and women as they could before they were kicked out.

Even as a teenager, Viktor liked both boys and girls. He could remember being in changing rooms and having to hide his erection from the other boys, because they had their clothes off. He could also remember the many posters he had of big chested girls from playboy magazines he had to hide from his parents.

As they kept dancing, a commotion began to erupt in the club.

There in the middle of the dance floor, was a small Asian girl wearing a blue mini dress and red heels.  
Above her was a blonde man about shouting mean words. Behind the man was the crowd joining him in say awful things about her.

Before Viktor could process anything, the man raised his hand in a threatening manner.

The next thing the Russian knew, he had grabbed the blonde mans arm tightly, and with his impressive strength, threw the man away from the girl.

Embarrassed and ashamed, the blonde blue eyed man ran out from the club.

The crowd went silent.   
Viktor scowled at them and they turned away.

The Russian man held his hand out to the girl and asked “are you alright?”

As the girl looked up Viktor saw a familiar sight. Someone who has the exact same face as his college, just with makeup.

“Yuuri?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri talk about their true identities.

So here they were.

Viktor and Yuuri.

In the same club.

And Yuuri’s cover had been blown.

“I didn’t know you were a drag queen”

Well, that’s ruined the moment.

“Viktor, do you want me to explain, or do you want me to move to another planet after that cringey comment?” 

The Russian man realised his mistake “No no! I’m sorry for that stupid question. Can you please explain what is going on?”

Yuuri huffed with annoyance “okay, but let’s go somewhere private.”

As Viktor and Yuuri ran out of the club. All the other clubbers just paused, shrugged and got back to their dancing.

Meanwhile, Pitchit saw the whole thing occur before her. In the corner of her eye, she could see a certain Swiss man approaching. 

“Soooo...” began the Swiss man “would you like to dance with me?”

The Thai omega looked confused 

“Wait, so you don’t mind-“

“No, I mean I am European. We don’t stick to one thing” explained Christophe.

Pitchit thought for a minute, shrugged, then dragged Christophe to the dance floor.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Outside the club, Viktor and Yuuri finally had some peace.

“Yuuri, you know you can share whatever is troubling you with me. Just please tell me what is wrong and I will do all I can to help.” Pleaded Viktor.

Yuuri looked at the floor, and sighed 

It was time to be truthful to his long-term crush.

“Have you heard of Omegas?”

Viktor nodded with bright eyes.

“Are you an omeg-“

“Let me finish “ Yuuri interrupted 

Hold on 

Yuuri had just interrupted her boss.

“You’re right, I’m very sorry. Carry on” Said Viktor.

The Japanese omega gathered her thoughts and began to explain.

“When I was born, my clitorous morphed with my urithra, this coursed my genitalia to have a penis like shape to it. I am still fertile, and have a proper vagina. The only difference is the clit and urithra. Also, because of my hormones, I produce more oestrogen than most women, however I also produce more testosterone, which causes my voice to be lower. Explained Yuuri in a rush. She was very embarrassed.

All this information was running through Viktor’s head.

“I am very proud of you Yuuri, for telling me your very personal identity.” Said Viktor in a soft voice.

Before Yuuri knew it, she was crying. Tears rolling down her pretty face and smudging her makeup.

“Y-you don’t thi- think I’m a f-freak?” Asked Yuuri weakly.

“What!? Of course not Yuuri darling!” Viktor Said quickly. “Yuuri, look at me!” Demanded viktor, placing his hands on Yuuri ‘s face.

Yuuri looked up at the handsome Russian man. “You are not a freak” Viktor began “You are still a human, no matter what anyone says about you. I must confess something myself, but you have to promise never to tell anyone, okay?”

Yuuri nodded 

Viktor took a deep breath “I am an alpha “

The omega looked up at the alpha blankly. “Oh, I already knew that” Yuuri confessed, as if it wasn’t a big deal. The alcohol did tend to make her more confident.

“Wha- How did you know!” Spluttered Viktor.

“When I go to the bathroom “ Yuuri began “ I use the men’s restroom to do my business, and or day I heard you muttering under your breath in one of the stalls. You must of been in rut, but you had very important meetings, so you Came into work anyway.”

Viktor stood there with his mouth agape.

“Are you saying I wasn’t very discreet with my ruts?” The alpha finally spoke.

“No n- no!” Spammed Yuuri. “ l know you’re an alpha, because...you smell nice” the omega finished shyly.

The Russian alpha clicked his fingers “That’s it! Don’t you see Yuuri? We’re true mates!” 

The Japanese omega’s eye went wide “You can’t be serious. That’s just a fairy tale.”

The alpha paused “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I mean I couldn’t smell your gender.”

The omega looked up “I wear supplements everyday “

Viktor was shocked “You what!? Yuuri that’s dangerous!”

The omega was ashamed “I know” she began to cry again “I just don’t want another alpha to do something”

A beat passed 

“I could be your alpha “ said viktor 

Yuuri looked at the Russian man, processing what he’d just said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to clarify that only alphas and omegas can smell each other’s gender, unless you take supplements.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos.
> 
> Thank ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri talk about mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: there is masturbation in this chapter.

Yuuri could not believe what she had just heard.

Viktor just asked to be her alpha.

Which means, Yuuri would be his omega.

“Have you ever been with an omega?” Asked Yuuri.

A beat passed 

“No, I haven’t actually.” Confirmed the alpha.

“Hm, the problem are my heats. I’m on of the “lucky ones” who have very intense heats.” Confessed the omega.

Viktor had a worried look on his pretty face “when did you last have a heat?”

A guilty expression struck Yuuri ‘s face “eight months ago” 

The alpha gasped with horror 

“That is incredibly dangerous! You could really make yourself ill from doing that”.

“I know, I know “ acknowledged the Japanese woman. “But, I didn’t want to book so many sick days “

The Russian man sighed “I know it is hard my darling, but you must change your ways before it gets serious, okay?”

Yuuri nodded in agreement 

A heart shaped smile spread out on the alpha’s face “Okay Yuuri, now when is your next heat?”

“When these supplements ware off, which is in a week.” The omega confirmed.

“And how long do they last for?”

“Four days”

“Okay, well that’s not so bad” smiled Viktor.

Yuuri laughed “Perfect timing really. My period has just finished, which means my heat is coming soon.” After a pause, Yuuri had realised what she just said, and went red with embarrassment.

The alpha stood there, not really knowing what to say.

“Can I confess something “ Viktor said in an embarrassed voice. “I have very little experience with periods, because all my girlfriends hide them from me.”

“Wow, really?”

“Yeah”

The two just stood there, not knowing what to say, until Yuuri broke the silence.  
“You know what it means to be my alpha right?”

“That I should spend your heat with you”

“Correct”

There was a good amount of silence until Yuuri asked “so...you want to go on a date with me?”

The alpha beamed “Why Yes, I’d love to!”

And so the pair arranged a time and date for their night out.

They nearly forgot however, to search for their best friends, and after a long look around the club, they found the Thai omega and Swiss man stepping out of the men’s toilet, both looking ravished.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Once Yuuri and Pitchit arrived home, they dressed into their pyjamas, said their goodnights and went to bed.

Yuuri was sitting in bed, thinking about all that had happened that day.

‘I can’t believe Viktor is going to be my alpha’ thought the omega excitedly.

But all these thoughts about the alpha was doing something to Yuuri’s body. A tingling sensation started in her nether regions.

She was aroused 

In order to relieve her urge, the naughty omega reached for her pussy and began to rub the soft slick folds.

She circled her vulva to gather slick, before gently caressing her cocklet. 

The omega’s cocklet was actually her clit and urethra morphed to make a cock-tail ( see what I did there ) sensation of pleasure and relief.

She was as quiet as a mouse, making little squeaky noises, so her roommate didn’t hear, until she came.

Soon after her orgasm, she fell asleep.

What wonders await her tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos.
> 
> Thank ya!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!

Never before had Monday’s been so exiting to Yuuri.

Well, he still had to do work obviously.

But, now that Yuuri was in work, he was now a “man” to everyone except Viktor and Pitchit.

Yuuri wanted to discuss arrangements with Viktor for Yuuri’s heat due on the weekend. The possibilities of what they would be doing popped into Yuuri’s head. Comfort food, snuggles and SEX.

Hold on 

They had just agreed to all of this, it would be dangerous to their relationship if they took things too quickly.

As Yuuri was having an internal mental breakdown about the weekend. Pitchit waltz in the office with the biggest grin on his face imageable.

“Sup, Yuuri-Chan?” Asked the Thai “man” to his Japanese friend.

“Well, it may not look it, but I am having a slight meltdown in my mind” Said Yuuri, his voice wobbling slightly.

Pitchit just looked at him “Oh, so nothing new. Anyhow, Chris and I texted last night, and let me tell you when I say it was hot, it was HOT” the word “hot” being overly emphasised.

His Japanese friend cringed “Ew, I really do NOT want to know, Thai guy” the word “not” also being overly emphasised.

Pitchit just shrugged off the comeback, and asked “Have you disguss your heat with Viktor yet?”

“No” Yuuri simply said.

Pitchit raised an eyebrow at that.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Viktor was making plans for Yuuri’s heat in his office.

Suddenly, a knock Came at his door. In walked a very familiar face from his past.

Alexandra 

Her dark blue eyes glared into Viktor’s very soul. Seeing each other seemed to bring back memories nether of them wanted to reminisce on.

“Hello, Alexandra” Said Viktor in a flat tone.

“Viktor” she simply said 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

A pause 

Out of nowhere, Alexandra started to cry bitter tears.

“Ian was sleeping with another girl” she sobbed.

The Russian man felt bad for her, so he brought an arm round her shoulders, picked up a tissue, and passed it to her.

“What would you like me to do for you?” Asked Viktor sympathetically.

Without their knowledge, Yuuri poked his head into the room , to give in some papers he had finished. He kept silent, when he saw what was going on.

After a few sniffles to pick up Her thoughts, Alexandra said “Pretend to be my boyfriend”

Both Viktor and Yuuri were stunned to silence.

Once he gathered his thoughts, Viktor Protested “I am not pretending to be your boyfriend, just to make your ex jealous.”

“Why? Have you finally admitted you’re gay now?!” She screeched.

Viktor was furious, but before he could make a comment, a voice from the door spoke out.

“I am proof he isn’t gay”

They both turned to find Yuuri standing in the doorway. Alexandra spluttered “who are you?!”

“I’m his omega” Replied Yuuri calmly 

The auburn woman laughed wickedly “Yeah right, You’re just some gay boy like Viktor. What makes you proof he’s not gay?”

“Oh, he’s still attracted to men, but he also likes women” Said the omega confidently.

Before Alexandra could make another comment, Yuuri dropped his pants and underwear, to reveal her vagina and cocklet.

Both Alexandra and Viktor were stunned to silence. Alexandra turned to Viktor, slapped him on the face and walked out, without even looking at Yuuri any longer.

The Japanese omega walked towards Viktor and scented him. The alpha shivered. “Yuuri, What’s come over you?” He asked.

“I think that, because I felt she was trying to take you away from me, the possessiveness triggered my heat.” Replied Yuuri breathlessly.

Wait, Yuuri was in heat?

As Viktor tried to process all that had just happened, he felt a small bump rutting against his thigh. He looked down to see the naughty omega humping at his leg.

“Yuuri, are you alright?” Asked Viktor in a weary voice.

The omega just looked at him and said weakly “Alpha”.

That was the last straw 

The alpha grabbed Yuuri by the hips, and lifted her onto his desk. she whined with delight at his impressive strength.

Viktor groaned at the sight of Yuuri. Here on his desk was Yuuri, legs spread wide with a cute in between, her vulva was glistening from slick and her stunning face was red with arousal.

The Alpha couldn’t wait anymore. He ducked his head between the thighs of the Japanese omega, and licked, sucked and kissed at Yuuri’s Cocklet and pussy. 

Yuuri squealed at the sensation of the hot, wet tongue lapping at her coochie.

Once Viktor’s hunger had been sated, he unzipped his pants and took out his member. Long, thick and beautiful, that penis was to be reckoned with, and Yuuri was more than happy to have it in her body.

Slowly, Viktor slid his big organ into Yuuri’s tight heat. Both moaned in sync, as their bodies became one .

Breathing heavily, Viktor began to move inside the omega. Hard, powerful thrusts send Yuuri on a howling frenzy, and Viktor grunting like a caveman.

“Yuuri, I’m about to cum!” Viktor Cried out.

“Hah, me too Vitya!” Replied Yuuri breathlessly.

They both Came. Exchanging their bodily fluids, the pair were flat out.

The couple looked into each other’s eyes, and kissed passionately. Once they broke the kiss, Yuuri asked “Is your office sound proof?”

Oh dear 

Viktor had a lot of explaining to do in the next meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this mess of a fan fic. Just so you know, this is the first fic I’ve ever done, so don’t witch hunt me please.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos.
> 
> Thank ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading!
> 
> I do not nor claim to own Yuri on ice!


End file.
